Amy Narcissa Malfoy
by Always Brooke
Summary: Hermione Granger discovers she is not a Granger, what will happen now? How will her friends react? And who will she fall in love with? It's not a Dramione story HIATUS - will not be continued
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. A million thanks to Raining Sun, for being my beta.

The sun was shining; the world, peaceful, as Hermione Granger walked over to her bedroom window at her parents' house in London. As she looked out, she saw her next door neighbor, Miss Olsen, watering her plants, as she did every other day. Everything seemed the same, until she looked down and saw two blond people standing on the porch of her house. She immediately recognized them and ran to get her wand. As she made her way out of her room, her vine-wood and dragon heartstring core wand in hand, she heard the doorbell ring. She stopped walking and listened.

"You must be the Malfoys, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Please come in and take a seat," she heard her mother, Jane Granger, say as she pointed to the living room. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walking into her living room and taking a seat on the white couch, whereas her parents sat on the brown armchairs. What Hermione didn't know, however, was that the Malfoys had called her parents a couple of days ago, asking if it was alright if they came by.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit you, we've been anticipating this day for nearly seventeen years." She heard Narcissa Malfoy tell her parents, with so much emotion in her voice that Hermione thought someone had taken polyjuice potion and turned into Narcissa; she had thought the Malfoys weren't capable of feeling anything. She decided now was the best time to go downstairs, before she got even more confused by their conversation. As her parents and the Malfoys heard her footsteps on the stairs, they all turned to look at her. Hermione walked to her parents and stood between their chairs looking at them.

"Morning mom, dad. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, why are the Malfoys here? Sitting in our living room, talking like civilized people?" She turned to the Malfoys and looked Lucius in the eyes and started raising her voice, almost shouting at the blond man. "And what are you doing here? Everybody knows you hate muggles and muggleborns – wasn't it you who tried to kill me, during my fifth year, in the Department of Mysteries? And teaching your son to call me a mudblood every time he saw me?"

"Hermione, that is quite enough, don't you think?" Her father asked, interrupting her speech. "We've raised you better than that, now please sit down and let them explain why they are here, there's no reason for you to shout at our guests."

"No reason? Dad, that man sitting in front of you tried to kill your only daughter a year ago, and now he is sitting here, in our living room, like nothing ever happened!" she told her father, looking at her him, her voice filled with more hurt than even she expected. "How can you let someone who hates our kind into your house? I told you a million times that the Malfoys are Death Eaters, and yet you let them in your house, without thinking twice about it."

"Darling, please, just go sit down and let them explain, alright? Afterwards you will understand everything," her father said, as he steered her towards an armchair facing the Malfoys.

"I don't think you would understand everything if we told you, that's why we brought our pensieve – to show you our memories. I know you don't really trust me, therefore I'm willing to give you my wand and Cissy's wand, so you know that we won't hex you," Lucius told her, using a soft tone, as if talking to a five year old. As he was talking, his wife had conjured the pensieve and was now holding the vial containing the memory they planned to show her.

Hermione looked at them sceptically, but held out her hand, asking for their wands. After both Malfoys had given Hermione their wands, Narcissa put the memory in the pensieve. She quietly told Hermione she should pay close attention and – no matter what – wait until the memory was over before removing her head from the pensieve.

_Hermione saw a young, pregnant version of Narcissa Malfoy sitting on a black couch in the biggest library she had ever seen, Lucius sitting next to her. All the walls in the library had dark, wooden shelves stretching from the floor to the roof, all of them filled with books in every shape, size and color Hermione could imagine. There was even a ladder to get to the books that were too high to reach. There was also a large wooden desk in front of the window, with a big leather chair behind it – sheassumed it was Lucius's desk, as she knew he worked from home. Two other people, who appeared to be a couple whom she didn't recognize, sat across from the Malfoys. Narcissa was very upset and had been crying; her cheeks were red and her face puffy._

_"What are we going to do, Lucius? You know as well as we all do, that we can't keep both babies, you know how much the Dark Lord wants a powerful set of twins in his ranks."_

_"What are you suggesting we do? Give one of them up? Save one of them from the Dark Lord, and let him have the other one?"_

_"Yes and no. You could keep one of them, and protect that one as much as you can from the Dark Lord and give the other one up for adoption, under a concealment charm of course, and go looking for it, as soon as the Dark Lord is vanquished," suggested the man sitting across from Lucius._

_"As much as I would hate to do it, it seems like our only option and only Merlin knows how long it will take the Order to vanquish him once and for all" Lucius said, as he looked at his distraught wife._

_"Well then, it's decided, only the four of us know I'm having twins. Not that I don't trust you, Katherine and Benjamin, but I think it's best if we take a Wizard's Oath never to tell anyone. Don't you?" Narcissa suggested, as she stood up to walk around the room; her pregnancy didn't allow her to sit around much._

_"Yes, of course. This is a secret that shall remain between two families: the Notts and the Malfoys; it's better this way." Hermione was shocked as she saw the families take the wizards oath and started wondering what this all had to do it with her._

Just as quickly as it had begun, the memory ended and she was once again in her living room. She didn't know what to say, she had so many questions she wanted to ask, but Narcissa interfered, before she could even open her mouth.

"I know you have a lot of questions, and all of them will be answered. But first, I think Jane and Frank have something they would like to say to you. Don't you?" she said with a stern but soft voice. As Narcissa looked at Jane and Frank, Hermione put their wands on the table. Lucius put his wand back in his walking stick, and Narcissa put hers in her purse, knowing she wouldn't need it anymore.

Frank and Jane turned towards their only daughter, sitting on of the armchairs with a shocked expression on her face. "Darling, I know this is all very confusing for you right now, but let me just say how much your mother and I love you. That will never change, alright?" As Hermione nodded, he continued with his explanation. "Eighteen years ago, your mother and I found out that we couldn't have children of our own – the reason is not important right now – so we decided to go to an adoption agency, because we've always wanted children. We felt our lives would be pointless if we didn't have a child to love and care for. After about a year, the agency contacted us and told us that there was a couple that would like to meet us, to let us adopt their child. And that couple is sitting right here, in our living room." He looked at his daughter who, just like her mother, had tears in her eyes.

"Are you telling me that I'm adopted and that the Malfoys are my biological parents?" Hermione asked her father. She was fighting the tears she knew were going to come any second now. She was confused, but at the same time she thought that her being a pureblood explained many things, like her being better than everyone in school.

"Yes dear, your father is telling you exactly that." She heard Lucius' voice from across the room. For a second, she had almost forgotten they were there too. She put her head in her hands and started to cry, not knowing what to say, she was just so shocked. Her mother, Jane, sat on the arm rest of the chair and took her daughter in her arms in an attempt to console her. Narcissa looked at the two of them, feeling jealous, because she never got to hold her daughter like that. Lucius motioned to Frank with his index finger and the two men moved to the corner of the room to talk quietly.

"If you want, we can come back some other time, to talk to her. I understand it's a lot to take in and that she's not really prepared to deal with this right now," Lucius told him quietly, though as he spoke his eyes never left his daughter, who looked so small and broken.

"I think it's best if you ask her instead of me," Frank told him honestly, as he had no idea what was going through his daughter's head. Unbeknownst to both men, Hermione had listened to their conversation, and was slowly starting to calm down. Narcissa noticed this and conjured her a handkerchief to wipe her face, a small smile on her lips. Hermione took it and promptly cleaned her nose. She sat up straight, looking Narcissa in the eyes.

"Why did you give me up and not Draco?" Narcissa was taken aback by the question and turned to look at Lucius, who looked quite shocked at hearing her voice. He quickly recovered and went back to sit on the couch next to his wife, as he took her hand in his he began to explain.

"Well, it's a known fact that for many generations only boys have been born in the Malfoy family, so it wouldn't raise suspicion if we had a boy. We also thought it would be easier to save Draco from the Dark Lord than you. You see, Draco didn't have to endure any pain as he received the Dark Mark, whereas women are raped to see if they are strong enough to be a Death Eater. That's why there were so few women in his ranks." He looked at Hermione and waited for more questions to come, he had heard from Draco that she was a know-it-all and always asked questions in class.

"Is my real name Hermione, or did my parents change that too?" she asked, referring to the concealment charm they put on her before giving her up for adoption.

This time, Narcissa answered her question. "Your name is Amy Narcissa Malfoy, we chose Amy because it means beloved in Latin, and I think you know why Narcissa," she said with a smile on her face. Hermione seemed to be taking it all really well; she just sat there, with Jane's arms around her.

"Why did it take seventeen years for you to come look for me and what do you want do to now?" Hermione tried as much as she could to keep her voice normal, but it just hurt too much to know they had given her up for adoption instead of fighting for her. The reasonable part of her brain said it was understandable that they had given her up, but she didn't want to listen to that little voice in the back of her head. Out of nowhere, Narcissa dropped in front of her and took her hands in her own, and squeezed them a little, and looked at her with so much love in her eyes, that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Amy, I can see in your eyes that you are feeling hurt and alone right now, and I understand that you feel that way. We've spent the last year searching for you, ever since the final battle ended, but it wasn't easy. It took us seventeen years, because we wanted to be sure that You-Know-Who was dead for good, before coming for you, it wouldn't have been save for you otherwise. And what we do now is up to you. We would love for you to come to the Manor and get to know us better, but we would understand if you want to stay here with the Grangers. They are, after all, the only parents you've ever known." As Narcissa explained to Hermione, Lucius approached them and put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder and squeezed it a little bit, comforting her and letting her know she was not alone, that he was there to help. They weren't sure if Hermione would accompany them to their home – a thought that made both very sad, as they had dreamed of this moment ever since they gave her up.

Hermione let go of Narcissa's hands, stood up, and walked around the room. She stopped in front of a small wall that held the most important family pictures. There was one of the three of them – Jane, Frank and Hermione – standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, smiling as they held a baguette; another where they stood by the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, Spain. She looked at every single picture and remembered how much fun she had with her family on those trips, starting to feel angry and betrayed. They had known the entire time that she wasn't their real daughter and never said anything, how could they be so cruel? She didn't even realize she had started crying, until she tasted the salty tears on her lips. She then turned to them and asked the most important question.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" Even though her voice was angry, her adoptive parents looked at her, and saw a small girl whose ice cream had fallen on the floor. The look on her face broke their hearts and they were speechless, as neither of them knew how to answer the question. Lucius took a step forward and answered the question for them.

"The adoption agency gave them a letter, explaining that we would come for you as soon as we could. I think they didn't want to tell you because they weren't sure if we were really coming back for you; they just wanted to enjoy your time together. And when were they supposed to tell you? You spent most of the year at Hogwarts and when you came for the holidays, they just wanted to enjoy your company and not burden you with something that would turn your life upside down. I understand that you are really angry, but you should not be mad at them – you should be mad at us, better yet, at me – because it's my fault that you were given up for adoption."

"Lucius, stop!" Narcissa almost screamed, "It's not your fault, I've told you that a million times, but I think it's best if we talk about this at home. Amy – sorry, Hermione – I know it's a lot to take in for one day, so Lucius and I are just going to leave now. If you need us or have any more questions or would just like to meet us to chitchat, send us an owl and we'll be there before you know it. Alright?" She hesitantly gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and walked to the front door. Lucius nodded at the family and followed his wife. Before Hermione could say anything, they had already left.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

AN: I don't own any of the characters, except Amy Malfoy, and I don't make any money on this fan fiction. And I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes and such, English is not my native language. Please review, I would love to hear your ideas. I would like to thank my best friend, Sonya, thanks for helping me write this story. And would also like to thank my amazing beta Raining Sun.

Hermione didn't know what to do her biological parents had just left and knew she had to make a decision soon enough, but she was afraid of her parents' and friends' reactions. She then realized that she had to tell her friends and started crying once again.

Her mother was still sitting on the armchair, but as soon as she heard her daughter cry, she ran over and hugged her, whispering in her ear that "everything will be alright". But Hermione didn't know if she could believe her – how could everything be alright? She stepped out of her mother's arms, taking her jacket from the coat hanger as she turned to face her parents. She told them she needed some fresh air to help her think.

As soon as she left the house, she began to run. She didn't know where, but she kept going anyway. She ran past all her neighbors who were outside gardening, not caring what they thought of her, and she ran until she reached a forest that was about 2 miles away from her house. As she got closer to the forest she slowed down and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She slowly walked to a clearing not more than five minutes away from the edge of the forest and let her body fall to the ground. She was too exhausted to sit up; she lay there, thinking, about everything that had happened that day – better yet, in the past 4 hours.

Could it really be possible that the Malfoys were, in fact, her family? Could she believe them when they told her that they weren't Death Eaters? What did Draco think about this? Did he know? Of course he knew, they wouldn't have come without talking to him first. Then she thought about the people that had raised her. Could she really leave them and go live with the Malfoys? Just turn her back on the two people who had helped her her whole life, who had taught her that what other people said didn't matter and that she was their little princess no matter what. What would Harry and Ron say? Harry would probably understand and support her, but Ron would go crazy, yell at her and say that her biological family was the enemy. It would be better to keep it a secret from themfor a little while longer. All of a sudden, she heard a popping sound and turned her head to see Draco Malfoy, her biological brother, standing there. With the sun shining on him, she clearly understood why all the girls at Hogwarts thought he was hot. His blond wasn't slicked back anymore, it was almost long enough to cover his eyes. He wore a tight shirt that showed off the muscles he had gained from playing Quidditch. His eyes were gray, almost silver. She couldn't help staring at him. He slowly approached her and sat beside her on the ground. He looked as shocked as she did, and neither knew what to say.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, it's our bond as twins, I can apparate to wherever you are. I could feel that you were distressed, so I thought I would come talk to you, seeing as we're both going through the same thing," Draco told her calmly.

Draco's comment angered her. How could he think they were going through the same thing? He had always known who he was; he wasn't made fun of throughout their years at Hogwarts. "Malfoy, we're not going through the same thing. Your life hasn't been turned upside down, it's just mine. You knew all along that you were a Malfoy, a pureblood. I just found out today, there's a big difference." Hermione's voice got higher and higher, to the point where she was almost screaming. She was just so frustrated, and to have Draco Malfoy being nice to her after years of bullying was just unnerving.

"You're right, it's not the same thing, but I also didn't know about you until our birthday this year. I know this is all very confusing right now, but I really think it would be best if you came to visit us at the Manor to talk things through. After you've calmed down, that is. You have no idea how happy mother and father are, that they've finally found you. They were heartbroken when they came back to the Manor today, thinking you hate them." He took many deep breaths to stay calm, yelling at his newfound sister wouldn't help. After all, he knew what a temper she had, and making her angrier would only end in her punching him, like she had done in their third year.

"Did they tell you on your birthday that you had a sister?" She couldn't help it, she was mad at him, but she was just so curious to find out more about him and this whole situation.

"Not exactly. On our birthday I felt something, like there was someone missing, a very important person in my life. I went to the library and looked this feeling up, as I knew it was more than just a girlfriend or something like that. There I found that if twins live apart from each other, they'll someday feel the need to be near each other. It's better if twins stay together, just like the Weasley twins do. After I read that, I went to father, and he told me whole story. He said I would be only one able to find you, because we're connected, even though you still don't look like a Malfoy. Last week I apparated to your house, after which they contacted the Grangers to meet with you."

"And how do I know this isn't just some way to get Harry to your Manor and kill him, because he killed Voldemort?"

"You saw their memory, and I know that you're smart enough to realize when a memory has been tempered with. Aren't you? So you know they're telling the truth, as am I. You just don't want to accept it." Hermione was once again speechless, it really seemed like they were telling her the truth, but she still didn't know what to do. She stood and started pacing around the clearing, as Draco watched her. He understood she was feeling confused and angry, but he still hoped that she would come to accept them as her family. "You don't have to come live with us, you could come for tea or dinner sometime this week and just get to know us, because everything you know about us is a lie. Just think about it. I've got to go; it's almost time for tea and we've got guests coming to our house." He hugged her briefly and left.

The hug didn't really surprise Hermione, they had made their peace with each other after the war had ended last year. Deep down, she knew he was right – she didn't have to make a decision today. With that thought, she slowly made her way back home where her parents were waiting for her. She took her time and looked around her neighborhood. All the houses looked the same: two storeyswith a small garden in front. On the streets, the children were playing with their bicycles and balls. Everybody seemed so happy and carefree – it was obvious that they never knew about the war that had happened in the Wizarding World. Hermione's neighbors and all of Muggle London had no idea how many people had died in the last few years, all because of one wizard who thought they were worthless. Why couldn't she have such a carefree life? Just as everything seemed to be going back to normal, her biological parents reappeared in their life and made her doubt herself and everything around her. She opened the door to her house and saw her father sitting on the same armchairs he had been sitting on when she left. She smiled a little at him, closed the door and went to the couch where the Malfoys sat earlier in the day.

"Honey, do you know what you want to do?" Her father, Frank, asked her. At that moment, his wife, Jane, came in the living room with a tray with tea and biscuits. She put the tray on the table and sat on the armchair next to her husband.

"I have no idea daddy, it's just so difficult. I don't want to leave you, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be a part of the Malfoy family. It's all very confusing right now."

"Well, you have to do, what you think is right, we'll always love you and we also know that you'll always love us. It doesn't matter where you live and how you call yourself. Here, have some tea." Her mother poured her a cup and handed it to her, along with a biscuit. Hermione drank her tea slowly and thought about her decision.

"I think I'll owl them, and ask if I could come by for tea or something tomorrow. Just to get to know them better, and also to know how I really look." As she said this, she looked at her parents and saw that they weren't hurt, just understanding and supportive of her decision. That really made things easier for her. She got up, went to her father's desk in the study and started to write her letter to her family.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would like to know if it would be alright if I came by tomorrow for tea or lunch. I have so many questions to ask you, that I wasn't able to ask today. Could you also tell me how to get to your Mansion? I am not entirely sure where it is._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She went upstairs to give the letter to her owl, Gylfie. "Please take this to the Malfoys, and wait for a reply." She opened the window and watched Gylfie fly off into the horizon. She had bought Gylfie after Crookshanks died during the war. She had immediately fallen in love with the tiny owl. She hoped Gylfie would come back soon with an answer from the Malfoys. She decided to pass the time by reading one of her favorite books, Hogwarts: A History. She knew the book by heart, but still loved to read it every now and then. As she finished yet another chapter of the book, she looked out the window and saw the sunset, one of her favorite times of the day. Just as she stood up to close her window, her owl came back with a reply from the Malfoys. She took the letter, opened Gylfie's cage and went to search for some owl treats. She opened the letter from her biological parents and had to hide a smile as she saw her mother's neat handwriting.

_Dear Amy,_

_We would love for you to come to the Manor tomorrow. How is 10:00 for you? I imagine that your fireplace is connected to the system, so just yell Malfoy Manor and you'll be here. I'm really delighted that you decided to come visit us._

_Love,Your mother._

She went downstairs and told Frank and Jane she wouldn't be there tomorrow, because she would spend the day at Malfoy Manor. They looked very surprised at their daughter, but quickly told her how great that was for her.


	3. The Manor

Chapter 3: The Manor

AN: I don't own any of the characters, except Amy Malfoy, and I don't make any money on this fan fiction. And I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes and such, English is not my native language. I'm leaving the sixth book out, so the war happened in their 6th year, not 7th. Please review, I would love to hear your ideas. I would like to thank my best friend, Sonya, thanks for helping me write this story, couldn't do it without you. BelleBelles: it will be a family story with draco & hermione, I'm still deciding who Hermione will fall in love with.

Hermione awoke from her nightmare tangled in the sheets of her four-poster and drenched in a cold sweat. This was the first time since the war that she had had such a frightening nightmare. Hermione kicked herself free from the sheets, breathing deeply and almost laughing at the absurdity of her life. Today she would meet again with her biological parents, if someone had told her just a week ago that she was adopted and Draco Malfoys sister, she would have laughed, but now here she was. Her dreams that night were about the what ifs in her life, what if she had stayed with the Malfoys and not Draco, and they all ended the same, she as a Death Eater and a horrible person. She sighed and thought that she really should be grateful the Grangers raised her, and not the Malfoys, even though she wanted to get to know them better. This situation was unusual and she knew her books couldn't help her solve this problem, there wasn't a book called "What to do if your parents lied to you your whole life and you're adopted".

She slowly stood up and made her way to her bathroom. She could admit that it was small, there was only a small shower and no bathtub, but it was big enough for her and the light blue color of the tiles made it seem bigger than it actually was. She took an blue towel from the small closet that stood next to the toilet and turned on the shower, took off her pajamas and went in. She finally began to relax with the warm water pouring down on her naked body, she put a lot of shampoo in her hand and slowly started massaging it in her hair, which always was difficult in the morning, even though it had developed from an uncontrollable bush to a nice mass of curls, because she didn't comb her hair before showering. Before rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she took the soap bar and slowly made her way around her body with it, paying special attention to her legs, because she had to shave them. After she had shaved her legs and rinsed the shampoo out her hair, she stepped out of the shower and took the towel to dry her now clean body. She took one more towel out of the closet and wrapped it around her hair, to let it dry slowly. Finally dry, she went into her room to look for some modest clothes to wear to the Malfoys that morning. She glanced at the clock and realized it was already 9, she had to hurry, because she wanted to eat breakfast before going to visit the Malfoys.

It didn't take long for her to find a modest sundress, in her favorite color, purple. Her hair was almost dry and to speed up the process, she used a hairdryer. She wanted to look nice for her family and decided to straighten her hair. She put her dress on, put a little bit of make-up on her face, chose matching shoes, with low heels and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the Grangers. On the stairs, she heard her mother's voice, normally they wouldn't be home on a week day, but after the eventful day she had had yesterday, they decided to take the morning off to spend it with their daughter before she left to meet with the Malfoys.

"Good morning honey. You look very pretty today. Do you want tea or juice with your breakfast?"

"Hello mom, thank you for the compliment." She replied blushing a bit "I think I want tea with my breakfast. What are we having?"

"Eggs Benedict. " replied her father, without looking up from his paper, the sun. Hermione sat on a chair across the table from him and waited for the plate her mother would bring her any second now. Just as she thought it wouldn't take long, she saw her mother's hand holding a plate, from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you mom, it looks delicious." She ate fast, she knew she didn't have much time to eat, she was expected to arrive at the Manor in less than 20 minutes. Her parents looked astounded at her, they had never seen her eat so fast, if Harry or Ginny had seen her, they would have compared her to Ron, who didn't have any table manners whatsoever. As she finished, she stood up and took her plate to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. As she left the kitchen, she kissed both her parents on the cheeks. "I'll be going now, you know me, always punctual. Love you and see you tonight" With that said, she threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace, stepped in and yelled "Malfoy Manor".

As she arrived in the grand foyer of the manor, she saw a big winding staircase that led to the first floor. The foyer looked old fashioned but still , which to her indicated that the Manor had been in the family for many generations, which she already knew. She was startled by a popping sound, as she looked down she saw a small House Elf, wearing clothes, standing in front of her.

"Miss Malfoy, your parents are waiting for you in the sun room, if you would please follow me." Hermione was a bit shocked that the House Elf could speak English so well, that was a sign that they were treated right by her family. She didn't really believe in S.P.E.W anymore, but she still thought that the House Elves should be treated right and not be punished for every mistake they made. She followed the Elf through a long corridor, filled with beautiful paintings, she thought she recognized some of them, but didn't have time to investigate.

The House Elf told her to wait outside for a bit, because he had to announce her before she entered the room. As she stood alone in the corridor she suddenly became nervous and had a million thoughts running through her head, what if they don't like me? What if I don't look nice enough? What if they have the wrong girl? She was about to turn around and run away, when the doors opened and she heard the House Elf saying her name. She summed up all her Gryffindor courage and walked in the room with her head held high, there was no point in turning around now that they knew she was already there. The room was big, with three sofas standing in it, she could also see why it was called the sun room, as there were no windows, just a big glass wall, that made it possible to see a big part of the beautiful garden on the Malfoy estate.

Lucius proved to be the perfect gentleman, standing up as she entered the room. She thought he looked really nice in his black robes, with the Malfoy crest embrowned on his chest. She tried to smile, but nervousness wouldn't let her. She made her way slowly to were the elder Malfoy was standing, and shook his hand firmly while nodding her head in greeting, she couldn't trust her voice at the moment, seeing as she didn't know how to act around him, because they had never been friendly to another. As she saw Narcissa sitting on the couch she went there, and hugged the woman. It was really quite strange, she didn't have a problem warming up to Narcissa, it would probably would have something to do with her actions in the war, when she told Voldemort that Harry was dead, an act that probably decided the war for the light side. She looked around the room before sitting, and realized that Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome to your home my dear. You look beautiful today. We are both glad that you decided to come today. Would like some tea and cake?" Narcissa asked her in a cheerful tone, it was quite clear that she was happy Hermione decided to come, as she couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

"Just some tea please, I just had breakfast at home. I'm also glad that I decided to come, it would have been pretty stupid of me not to come, since I have so many questions"

"Dopey! Could you please bring us a tea tray?" Narcissa asked her House Elf. As they waited for the Elf to return with the tray, Hermione noticed that Lucius kept staring at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, where is Draco? I thought he would be here also, seeing as he convinced me to come in the first place" Hermione asked her parents, just as the Dopey returned with the tray.

Narcissa leaned forward an poured three cups of tea. "He is training Quidditch at the moment, but he'll be here soon. Do you want to wait for Draco, or shall we begin answering your questions now? Her mother asked as she handed her the cup of tea.

"Thank you. No, I think I can ask the questions without Draco, he probably already knows the answers anyway. So it's really true that you were spies for the Order? Because I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that, seeing as you treated me like dirt, every time I saw you." Hermione asked, looking Lucius directly in the eyes, as if saying, don't lie to me, because you've already hurt me more than enough for a lifetime.

"Yes, I was a spy for the Order during the second war. I realized too late, that Voldemort, was a lunatic, in the beginning his ideals seemed perfect, he promised to make me richer and even Minister of Magic. I was a young man, that was taught to think that purebloods are more important and better wizards and witches than muggleborns. So becoming a Death Eater seemed logical and practical. When your mother became pregnant, and he wanted me to deliver a Wizards Oath, saying that my child would become a Death Eater, I realized I had to something, I wouldn't and couldn't risk my family's life, for the views of a lunatic. And yes, every time I saw you, I treated you like dirt, but I had to, otherwise the Dark Lord" Hermione paled as she heard these last two words "excuse me, Voldemort, old habits die hard, wouldn't have believed me and would have killed me without thinking twice about it. And I am really sorry I had to treat you that way and had to make Draco believe purebloods were better than half-bloods or muggleborns." Hermione listened attentively to his speech, only taking her eyes of his face to put her cup of tea down after she had taken a sip. She believed him, or at least believed the fact that he wanted to protect his family from Voldemort, but did that really change anything for her? Would she be able to let the past be the past and accept him as her father? She wasn't as confused as she was before, but she didn't know what to say to him, just as she was about to open her mouth and ask more questions, Narcissa decided to interrupt.

"Let us talk about other things, talking about the war is quite depressive." She said in almost cheery tone, but Hermione could see, even though she didn't know her very well, that talking about the war hurt Narcissa more than she let on. "Do you have many friends? Just tell us a bit about yourself, I would love to know more about, after all, everything I know, is that what Draco told me and it's quite obvious that you two weren't really friends during the last six years at Hogwarts." Hermione had to smile at the woman, she really knew how to change the subject.

"Well, as you probably already know, my best friends are Harry and Ron, can't say that I have many friends, seeing as many people in my House believe me to be a bookworm. I don't get on very well with my roommates in the Tower, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, they are the gossip queens in Gryffindor and I don't like gossip very much, so we don't talk a lot." Narcissa laughed at this, she too had had gossip girls as roommates "I don't think there is really much to say about me. I get good grades at school, but you also know about that, seeing as I beat Draco every year in the academic department. The only thing I think I'm really scared of, is flying, even though I enjoy watching the boys play Quidditch." She was about to tell them more about herself, as Draco walked in the room, wearing black pants and a green shirt, which made her smile, it was just so Slytherin of him to wear his house colors everywhere. "Good Morning Draco, how was your training? Think you're going to be able to win against Harry this year?" She laughed at this, seeing as how he had never won against Gryffindor.

"Morning little sis, my training was very good, thank you for asking. And of course I'm going to beat Potter this year, I want to become Champion at least one time and doing that as the Captain of the team, is going to be even more impressive." He smirked at her, letting her know that he really was going to do everything in his power to win against Harry this year.

"You have to catch the snitch before he does and he's always been faster than you, that won't change, even though you are now captain" She smiled at him, smirking really was his trade mark, even at him.

"Let me worry about that." He said, winking at her. "Why don't I give you a tour of the gardens, afterwards we'll have lunch with mother and father."

"Sure, let's go." She told him, standing up and accepting his offered arm. "I'll see you in a little bit." She told her parents and quickly left the room with Draco.


	4. The Brother

Chapter 4: The brother

**AN: If you know a beta reader or are one yourself, please leave a review, because I really need one. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter decided to spend their summer vacation on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the Weasley family home, the Burrow. They were sitting in the kitchen, the most lived in room in the whole house, at the scrubbed wooden table. The family clock, was showing that the older ones from the family were working and the younger ones at home, a couple of years ago the Weasley's had added Hermione and Harry to the clock, Harry's pointer showed at home, whereas Hermione's showed "unplottable place".

"Do you think we should write Hermione?" Ron asked his best friend as he looked at the family clock hanging on the wall, he seemed to be concerned about Hermione's well being. In the last couple of years, he had grown up to be a strong, muscular young man. One thing that didn't change about him, was that he did everything Harry did or told him to do.

"I don't know, maybe she's at Gringotts or something like that. There are many places where the clock can't find us." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't really all that concerned, after all, Voldemort had been killed the year before and almost all the Death Eaters had been locked up in Azkaban or were dead. "You shouldn't worry so much Ron, she's a big girl and can take care of herself, alright?"

"I guess you're right. I just don't want anything to happen to her"

"It won't. Come on, let's go play Quidditch outside"

_**Back at Malfoy Manor**_

Draco led them into a clearing in a small copse, he was being the perfect gentleman, giving her his arm to rest on as they walked through the gardens. The path he led them through, meandered through the rose arbors and into the knot garden. The tightly clipped boxed hedges surrounded carefully tended plants. The fresh smell of the clean earth and wild garlic perfumed the air. He could tell that she needed some time, away from their parents, it was pretty overwhelming, but she seemed to be doing alright. He always wondered if his sister would love him, how she would be like, if she would have the platinum blond hair that he and his father both had. He never suspected that Hermione Granger was his sister, one could say that his father did a good job performing the glamour charm on her. As they were walking in the gardens, he could see Hermione search for something with her eyes, amused the asked what it was she was looking for.

"I have heard many rumors about the Manor, one of them was that there are albino peacocks walking around the gardens." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you for taking me out here, I really didn't know what to say to them, it's all overwhelming, and it's like I can't talk to anybody about this."

"No problem. Haven't you told Potty and Weasel? Aren't they your best friends? They have a right to know about your true heritage"

"They do, but you seem to forget that we all used to hate each other, so I don't think they will be too happy about the fact that I'm actually a Malfoy. And it's not like we've talked during the holidays, they seem to have forgotten I exist." Hermione said, as she looked anywhere but to Draco, as the tears were threatening to fall. Draco led them to a bench that stood in front of the beautiful fountain, with the sculpture of the first Malfoy to live in the Manor.

"At some point, you're going to have to tell them, because once we take off your, everybody will know that you're a Malfoy, but not everyone will know that you are in fact Hermione Granger. And knowing them and their Gryffindor loyalty, they'll still support you."

"I'm not sad because I have to tell them, I'm sad because they haven't written me all summer long. The only person that has written, is Ginny. The boys only need me to do their homework and help them study for the tests." Hermione explained to her brother as she began sobbing. Draco didn't know what to say, he had spent the last five years of their lives, making hers a living hell, and he really didn't know much about the Golden Trios friendship.

"You could try to talk to me about it. And maybe you could write the Weaselette and ask her to meet you somewhere and tell her everything. It's not like it's going to be a secret forever" He told her quietly, hoping that this would help her calm down. He wasn't expecting it, when she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight, the Malfoy family wasn't known for showing their emotions.

"Thank you Draco, and I suppose you're right, I can talk to you. You are after all my brother." She told him with a smile as she released him from her tight hug. "What's going to happen now? Do you know? I hate not knowing." Draco had to bite his lips do keep from laughing out loud, some things really didn't change, like Hermione being a bookworm and a know-it-all.

"Well, I suppose it's up to you, haven't mother and father talked to you about this?" He frowned, his parents told him that they were going to leave all the decisions up to her, they didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"Can be, but after they told me I was adopted, I sort of stopped listening, you know?" She said, smiling sheepishly. "How do I decide Draco? I can't just leave the Grangers, they have raised me for the last seventeen years, I love them, even if they're not my biological parents. But I also don't want to upset you guys, as I can see that they really missed me."

"It's a decision you have to make on your own Hermione. But I suggest you get to know us better, that way making a decision will be easier for you. And just so you know, choosing to live with us, doesn't mean you'll never see the Grangers again, mother and father will not forbid it."

"I guess you're right. Tell me about yourself, we never got to know each other." She told him, she was really curious about him, because in all their years at Hogwarts, they hadn't talked much to each other.

"There's not much to tell, let's get to know each other slowly. There's no point in asking 20 questions or telling each other everything. " He said, getting up from the bench. He helped her get up too, and together they slowly made their way back to the house.

"Draco, I don't really know how to act around them. I don't feel as part of the family yet and I don't know what to say to them."

"Just be yourself. They will accept you the way you are. Have you thought about lifting the glamour charm? Or do you want to continue looking like you always did?"

"I haven't thought about it. I guess I'll tell my friends who I am and then think about the change, I'm kind of scared about it, if you know what I mean. Don't want to look like a ferret, like you." She added, laughing as he looked shocked at her, he had completely forgotten that she knew he had been transformed into a ferret in his fourth year by their DADA teacher. As he saw her laughing, he had to laugh with her, her laugh was contagious. That was how their parents found them, standing on the veranda and laughing their hearts out. Narcissa had to smile as she saw her children getting along, she was scared they would fight, seeing as they didn't get along at school.

"Amy, sorry, Hermione, did you enjoy the gardens?" Narcissa asked her daughter. Hermione looked surprised and a little shocked at her birthmother, she wasn't used to hearing the name Amy being directed at her.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Draco showed me the fountain and was a real gentleman to me." She replied with a small smile gracing her lips. She wasn't used to Draco being a gentleman, after all the years he tormented her at school.

"Children, let's go inside and eat lunch, I bet you two are hungry. The House Elves prepared a nice meal, roast beef. I hope you like that Hermione. " The beautiful blond, told her children as she led them inside the house and to the dining room. There stood a long table, with only four chairs, on at each of the table and two in the middle, standing opposite each other. Malfoy senior helped his wife into his seat as Draco did the same to Hermione, one could say what they want about the Malfoys, but they were real gentleman, not like her friends. A small House Elf apparated into the room holding a tray with four plates with roast beef and another way had a bottle of Goblin wine. The room was quiet as they ate, the four didn't really know what to talk about. Hermione didn't look up from her plate, as she knew she couldn't look them in the face. After the meal they walked to the drawing room, where a fireplace stood.

"I think it's time that I go home, I have much to think about. I'll write you a letter this week and see how we should continue, if that is alright for you." This time she did look at her parents. They were smiling at her, clearly happy that their daughter wanted to try and have a relationship with them. Narcissa stepped forward and hugged her daughter.

"That's quite alright darling. We'll talk to you soon." Malfoy senior said as he handed his daughter a bit of floo powder. Her mother waved at her, as she stepped into the fireplace and yelled Granger Residence. "I think that went well, don't you think so Cissa?"

"Yes, I think so darling, maybe she'll want to stay with us sometime soon. What do you think Draco, you know her better than we do." She asked, looking at her son.

"Well, I believe she'll give this a real chance, but don't get your hopes up, she can be quite stubborn, but I think it would help, if you told her to tell her friends, seeing as she needs to talk to someone who's not personally involved in this big mess. You could write her a letter, saying she could invite the Weasley girl next time. Or something like that. I have to go now, I'm to meet my friends at the Diagon Alley" He said as he too stepped into the fireplace but yelled Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm to write that letter now, Draco was right, she should be able to tell her friends if she wants to." Cissa said as she walked out of the room to the library.

_Dear Amy,_

_Draco brought to our attention that it would be best for you if you talked to a friend about this ordeal. We just want to inform you that it's alright, seeing as soon enough the whole world will know that you are our daughter. If you wish to invite one of your friends to come visit with you here, to make you more comfortable, we would love it._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione was surprised as she received a letter from her birth parents. She didn't hesitate as she wrote her best girlfriend a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I would like to invite to come visit me at home, seeing as I have something really important to tell you. I hope you can come by today and maybe spend the night._

_Love, Hermione_

She hoped Ginny could come, she had really missed her. She thought that Ginny would be able to understand what she was going through and help her, instead of judging her as the boys would do.

**AN: Do you think she should stay in Gryffindor or change to Slytherin?**


	5. The Friends

Chapter 5: Telling the friends

**AN: I would like to thank my beta, Raining Sun, for everything she's done to help me improve this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.**

As Draco appeared through the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron, he immediately began looking for his friends, which he saw sitting at a table, that was separated from the rest of the pub. He made his way to them, wondering why the hell they would want to stay at the Leaky, all of them were used to more expensive places. As he finally reached the table, all the boys said hello, without really looking at him. He sat himself next to Blaise Zabini. "So guys, what's up?" Draco asked as he looked around the group.

"Not much, we were just discussing who we want to show a time this year at school." Zabini told him, as he winked to the rest of the group. One could say that Blaise Zabini is a tall boy, with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes. Except for this group of friends, he didn't really get along with the rest of the Slytherins, seeing as he hadn't fought in the war for Voldemort. "Granger surely has cleaned up nicely enough. The only problem with are the bloody baggy clothes she insists on wearing. What do you think, Malfoy?"

"I think, it's time we take this conversation to a more private place, as I have some very important news to all of you." He said, as he stood up from the table, waiting for his friends, who were all throwing a couple of Galleons on the table to pay for their drinks. The boys followed him to the fireplace, where he yelled "Hogs Head". It was also a pub, but a less frequented one, where they would be able to talk without being interrupted by the waitress.

A couple of hours later, Hermione's best friend, Ginevra Molly Weasley, arrived per floo network at her house. Her parents were out for the day, because they had to work at their practice. They had taken a couple of days off, to talk to their daughter about the adoption, as they knew the she would spend her day with her birth parents, they thought it would be alright to start working again.

The youngest Weasley had no idea what to expect, Hermione had only told her that she really needed to talk to her. As she arrived, Hermione was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking quite nervous. "Good morning Hermione. Is everything alright? You look apprehensive, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked as she made her way to the couch and sat herself next to her best friend.

"I don't think you'll believe if I tell you." Hermione said as she looked at her friend, who nodded at her to continue her story. "Please don't tell Harry and Ron yet, I'm not quite prepared to tell them yet."

Ginny looked surprised at her friend, if she didn't want to tell the boys, then it was something important. "No problem, Hermione, if you don't want me to tell them, I won't. Now please, tell me, I'm really curious."

"A couple of days ago, the Malfoys were here." Ginny gasped and wondered what the Malfoys wanted in a Muggle neighborhood, in her friends house. "They told me, that the Grangers, adopted me, when I was just a couple of weeks old. Apparently I'm Amy Narcissa Malfoy, and not Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione waited for Ginnys reaction, as she didn't know how to continue her story.

Ginny looked surprised and shocked, she didn't know what to say to her best friend, as she thought more about it, she realized it made sense, seeing as Hermione was the best in the school and Draco was the second best. "So, you're Malfoys sister? Is he older or are you the oldest?"

Hermione had to contain a smile, she knew her best friend wouldn't scream at her, like Ron would have. "We're twins, but I'm not sure who the older one is, I haven't asked them yet. What do I do now Ginny? I'm scared and you're the only one that I can talk to this about."

"What do they want you to do?" Ginny asked, as she was sure the Malfoys were trying to control her and her life, now that they knew she was their daughter.

"They are waiting for me to make a decision, they haven't pressured me into doing anything, and I don't think they will. But I don't know if I'm prepared to leave my parents, urgh, I mean the Grangers." Hermione found it frustrating, not knowing how to call everyone or even herself. She stood up and started pacing in front of the couch, with Ginnys eyes following her every move. "The logical side of my brain says that I should give the Malfoys a chance and move in with them until school starts. The emotional side of my brain says I should stay here and ignore the Malfoys for the rest of my life." Her arms were going up and down, as she finished her rant she was almost yelling. Ginny was quite surprised and choked back a laugh, aggravating Hermione in a situation like this wouldn't do any good and she knew it.

"Hermione, calm down, you don't have to decide today. But since when don't you listen to the logical side of your brain? It's always been right, hasn't it? Have you been to the Malfoy Manor yet? Have you talked to them at all?" Ginny was quite curious about the situation and wanted to know more, before she helped Hermione make a decision.

"Yes, I went there a couple of days ago to talk to them about this mess. They assured me, that if I move in with them, I can still come here and visit the Grangers. It was pretty shocking to see the Malfoys being so nice to me, I'm not used to that." Hermione said as she smiled a little at the memory of her walk with Draco. "Ginny, you have to help me. I really don't know what to do." Ginny stood up, took Hermiones hands and pulled her back to couch and made her sit down.

"First of all, you need to stay calm, getting all worked up won't help you at all. Secondly, you need to know if you can trust the Malfoys. Thirdly, why don't you look like a Malfoy?"

"I can't stay calm Ginny, this is a moment, where I'm allowed to freak out. And yes, I can trust them, you know that as well as I do, they fought for the Light. And I don't look like a Malfoy because they put a charm on me that made me look different."

"Aren't you curious to know what you should look like? I would have had that charm lifted the day I found you."

"Of course I'm curious Ginny, but I think, that once the charm is lifted, there's no going back and I'm not prepared to do that yet, you know? I'm afraid of the boys reaction, you remember what Ron told when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor, don't you? I think this time his reaction will even be worse, seeing as I'm now related to the so called enemy."

"I guess you're right, my dunderhead of a brother, has been known for exaggerating, but you're going to have to tell them sometime. And it better be soon, otherwise their reaction will be even worse, you know that Hermione."

Hermione sat on the couch in complete silence, contemplating how she would tell her best friends. She wasn't prepared to do it yet, she was scared, scared she was going to lose them as friends and that she was going to have to through this alone. She always counted on Harry and Rons support, but wasn't really sure anymore if she could on them after this. The boys didn't trust the Malfoys, said they only fought for the Light, to save their own asses and that they still believed in the things Voldemort told them. "Well then, I guess I should tell them to come over, will you please stay and help me with this?" She looked at her friend, who nodded. Hermione smiled a little and went to the fireplace, she activated it and just like Sirius did in her fifth year, put her head in it and told the boys to come over, because she needed to talk to them. As she was done with the firecall, she made her way to the kitchen. "Gin, do you want some tea? I'm going to make some, maybe it will help me stay calm."

"Yes, please. I'll wait here for them." Ginny looked at her friend, she was concerned, this wasn't going to be easy for Hermione and she knew the boys well enough to know that they wouldn't react as she had. As Hermione finished making the tea, the boys arrived in the living room and looked for Hermione, as they couldn't see her, they asked Ginny where she was. "She's in the kitchen, she'll be out soon. Come on guys, sit down, there's no reason to stay around all day." Merlin, this is going to be difficult, Ginny thought, as she saw the boys already nervous about what Hermione had to tell them. Finally, Hermione made her way back into the living room with a tray with tea and biscuits.

"Thanks you guys for coming so soon. I know it's unexpected, but I really need to talk to you." She said as she poured everyone a cup of tea and took a place on the couch next to Ginny. The boys exchanged a surprised look, it wasn't everyday that Hermione had something important to tell them, and to invite them more, proved how important this was for her. "I'm going to ask you to stay silent, until I'm finished with my explanation, before you jump in and start yelling at me." She waited for the boys to nod, before continuing. "About a week ago, a couple came to visit us. They, together with my parents told me that I'm not a muggleborn, I'm in fact a pureblood. The Grangers adopted me a couple of weeks after my birth." She wanted to continue explaining, but Ron had to butt in and say what he was thinking, like he always did.

"Who are your real parents? They aren't Death Eaters, are they?" Ron almost yelled at his friend. This new piece of information about his friend changed everything for him.

"If you could just shut up and listen, you would already know who my parents are." She took a breath to calm herself, and felt Ginny squeeze her hand, to show her she was there to support here, Hermione turned her head and smiled at Ginny. "My parents didn't think it would be safe to raise me, because Voldemort would want me to join his ranks, and for a woman that can be quite dangerous and painful, so they decided to give me up for adoption and keep my twin brother. They put a glamour charm on me, so that no one would suspect who my biological family was. My real name is Amy Narcissa Malfoy." As she finished explaining everything to the boys, she took a sip of tea and waited for their outburst, luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"What? You're a Malfoy? Tell me you're joking!" Ron screamed at her, as Harry sat next to him, taking it all in. What Harry did next surprised and shocked Hermione, he stood up, went to the fireplace and before he left, he turned to Hermione.

"I can't be friends with a Malfoy." He then threw Floo Powder in the fireplace and yelled the burrow. Hermione had tears in the eyes by the time the green flames had vanished, she couldn't believe her best friend would leave her. Ginny hugged and tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help, Hermione was heartbroken. Ron stood there, with his mouth open, as surprised as the girls at Harry's reaction. Ginny was whispering to her friend that everything would be alright, he would come to his senses and come crawling back to her. Her older brother didn't know what to do, it was a shocking revelation, but not one that should cost a friendship, they had been friends for the last seven years, why should her name matter? He slowly approached the crying girl and hugged her too.

He said quietly to Hermione. "I'll always be here for you Mione, or should I say Amy?" He laughed a little as he saw the beginning of a smile on her lips. Hermione turned to him and hugged really tight, whispering thank you. Hermione heard a car stopping in the driveway, alerting her that her birth parents were back home. She dried her tears with her shirt and sat up straight, with a smile on her face.


	6. The Decision

_**Chapter 6: **__**The decision**_

**AN: Thanks for the nice reviews. And if you don't like my story, just don't read it, nobody is forcing you. My characters will not be canon, nothing about this story is canon. I would love suggestions for her love interest, but it has to be a Slytherin, I admit she has been a bit OOC, but it will improve, that I promise you. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you'll like it.**

A couple of days had passed since she told her friends. Hermione sat on the big couch in her adoptive parents living room. She thought about everything that had happened in less than a week. Ron had surprised her, she never thought he would accept it and not scream at her. She supposed he had grown up throughout the summer, he had said to her that even though he hated the Malfoys, for many reasons, he would support her, which didn't mean he would get on with them. Ginnys support wasn't a surprise, she knew she could always count on the youngest Weasley to make her feel better and help her, Ginny had said she would talk to Harry and see what his problem was. Harry, the one Hermione had supported for years, the one she fought with against Voldemort, she was the one who never let him alone and helped him with everything. And now that she needed him, he left her alone. She couldn't understand him and didn't know if she wanted to try, as he had really hurt her.

Hermione didn't know if she should move in with the Malfoys or not, she was sure that they would love it, as Lucius himself had told her the day before as he showed her the library.

_Flashback_

_He led her to the library, put his hand behind her back and guided her to the stairs. "The library is set up by sections. Each section is in alphabetical order…"_

_They climbed three floors. Hermione couldn't get over how incredibly large the library was. Within each of the sections were books within glass cases. The books behind glass were either rare editions within that section, author-signed or specific to the Malfoy family history only. Lucius took his time to show her some of his prized collections._

_Some of the floors had sitting areas, cushy loveseats and pillows, perfect to curl up in and read. Another floor had a huge window seat with luxurious cushions to sink into and overlooked the magnificent gardens. _

_"Lucius, I've never seen anything so magnificent," she said with awe in her voice._

"_If you moved in, you could be here every day." He had said to her, trying to convince her to finally move in. He and his wife, Narcissa, wanted to live with their daughter and really get to know her. "Narcissa and I, would be more than happy to have you here with us."_

_Hermione looked him in the eyes and smiled a little, she knew they had much to talk about, before they could really trust each other. "I promise I'll think about it."_

And that was just what she had done since then. She decided to talk to the Grangers at dinner, she knew they had been waiting for to make her decision, as they acted as if they were walking on egg shells. She didn't know if she could leave the only parents she had ever known, the thought of it alone already made her scared, but she was Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, she had helped defeat Voldemort, she was always up to a challenge, and it was time to face the most difficult one of all. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard her mother call her to join them for dinner.

After everyone had food on their plates, Hermione decided to broach the topic, that no one wanted to talk about. "I've made my decision." She looked around the table to see her parents reaction. Her father started coughing, as this news was really unexpected and surprised him. Her mother sat there with a look on her face, that told Hermione she was scared and surprised all in one. Hermione took a deep breath before continuing "I'll always love you guys, but it's time that I get to know them better. I don't fully trust them yet, but my logical side, says it's time to get to know them, because knowing them, means knowing myself. And I promise I'll visit every week, you'll always be my parents." As she finished explaining, her mother had tears in her eyes. Both stood up and hugged their daughter tight.

"We understand pumpkin, we were only waiting for you to come to the same conclusion. When do you want to leave?" Her father asked her as he let go of her. He didn't want her to leave, but understood that he couldn't forbid her from leaving.

"I was thinking tomorrow, or the day after. I haven't told the Malfoys yet, I have to see when it's best for them, as I don't really want to bother them."

"Darling, I don't think you'll bother them, they'll be happy to have you. Should I help you pack after dinner?" Her mother asked her, smiling a bit, as she noticed how nervous her only daughter was.

After dinner, Hermione went to her room, to write a letter to her parents, the Malfoys and to her friends, letting both of them know about her decision. As her owl, Gylfie, flow into the night, she decided it was time to pack, with a couple of moves with her wand, her most important belonging were packed in boxes, she shrank them and put them on her desk. She pulled her copy of Hogwarts, A History out of her trunk and decided to read it before she went to bed.

After dinner, the Malfoys retreated to their drawing room. Lucius helped his wife to one of the armchairs and asked her if she would like a drink. Seeing her nod, her made his way to the small table, where the bottles of alcohol stood. He poured his wife a drink and gave it to her. He then sat on another armchair and called for a House-Elf to pour him a drink.

This small gesture made Narcissa smile, her husband was always a gentleman, pouring her drink. She sipped on it and looked out the window, where she saw a owl making his way to the manor. "Lucius dear, please open the window, there is an owl coming." She observed her husband as he stood and opened the window. "It looks like out daughters owl. What does the letter say?" Lucius read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I have been thinking about your offer to stay at the Manor until school starts again, I talked it over with my parents and we've both come to the same conclusion, that it would be in my best interest to move in with you, seeing as how I should get to know my family better. If you could come tomorrow to help me pack my thins and transport them to the Manor, I would be grateful, if not, I think I could manage it on my own._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Lucius had to read the letter again, before he believed it. He looked at his wife, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Darling, she's really coming. I cannot believe this. Poppy!" He called for a House Elf, that appeared seconds later. "Please go tell Draco to come here immediately." He watched as the Elf bowed and disappeared. As he waited for his son, he made his way back to the armchair. He couldn't believe that Hermione had agreed to come live with them, they would have to make some changes in the manor and prepare her room for her.

"Lucius, how can you be this calm? We've so much to do until she gets here tomorrow." Lucius looked at his wife and had to smile, she always stressed about such situations.

"Calm down Cissa, we'll get everything ready for tomorrow, the House-Elves are here to help us with the preparations for her arrival." He looked to the door, where his son was standing.

"Mother, father, what did you want? I was doing my assignments for the summer."

"Son, we have good news for you." Lucius waited for his son to take a seat on the couch. "Your sister will be coming to live with us, starting tomorrow. You and I will go to the Grangers and pick her up, your mother will stay here and prepare everything for her arrival."

"Are you serious? She's really coming here? Why?" He had to smile, this was great news.

"Yes, my darling, she's coming tomorrow." Narcissa told her son.

The rest of the night was spent, preparing the house for her arrival. The Elves prepared a suite for the home coming of the little Miss, whereas the Malfoys slept soundly. Her suite had a small library, where she could put her favorite books, instead of the always having to go to the library. She would also have a big bathroom, with a shower and a bath, where everything was made of Italian marble. The suite also had a small sitting room, where she could hang out with her friends and a dressing room, where she could put all her clothes and jewelry. As the morning came, Narcissa looked at everything in the suite, to make sure she approved of everything, she only wanted the best of the best for her daughter. She told the Elves to come here, when her daughter arrived, to help her decorate her bedroom to her taste.

After breakfast the two Malfoy men, made their way to the apparating point in the Manor. Both of them tried to hide their feelings, they didn't want to look too happy or excited. They were dressed in muggle clothes, seeing as they had to move about in muggle London. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and took a taxi from there to Hermione's house, because they didn't want to scare the neighbors by simply appearing on the street. Draco went to the front door and rang the door bell, excited to see his sister again.


	7. The Family

_**Chapter 7: The **__**Family**_

**AN: Please review people, reviews make me happy and happiness makes me write faster.**

Hermione had been living with her birth family for a week and was still trying to get used to everything; formal dinners, house elves, the manor itself, her brother and the attention from her parents, as she was used to being left alone to read. She had decorated her room with the help from her personal house elf, Dopey, the walls were a rich red tone and the bedspreads were a dark yellow, all the furniture in the room were made from mahogany. Her library had a nice big leather sofa, where she could be found all hours of the day reading, a couple of times the elves had to wake her up, seeing as she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

It didn't take long for her to settle into a routine, she would wake up every morning at seven in the morning, shower, get dressed and then go down to eat breakfast with her family. After breakfast she would go upstairs, read until lunch time and then once again go down to eat with the family. Her afternoons were filled with walks around the garden and talks with her mother, who didn't have to work and was fascinated with Hermione's life. She hadn't seen Draco or Lucius outside of the dining room, since her arrival, she knew they were trying to give her space and not scare her away, but she wanted to get to know them, seeing as they were a family.

She had written Ginny and Ron a couple of times since her arrival at the Manor, keeping them updated on the progress and changes in her life. She was planning to go to the Burrow at least one day before she went to go school, she wanted to see Mrs. Weasley and talk to her about everything that had happened. She had also written the Grangers and had promised to visit them, because she missed them and wanted to keep them in her life.

The glamour charm that her father had put on her as a baby, was still active, she wasn't prepared to remove it yet. She had been thinking about it since she had arrived at the manor, but couldn't bring herself to change her appearance yet. But she knew she would do it before going to Hogwarts, not only because it would make her parents happy and proud, but because she was dying of curiosity.

She was deep in thoughts, that she hadn't heard someone knocking on the door. She almost screamed as she heard her brother call her. "Hi Draco, come in." She was sitting in her library, with a book on her lap, which she closed as her brother came in the room.

"Our Hogwarts letters arrived, I thought you would like to read it here, instead of downstairs." Draco gave her the letter and sat himself on the armchair, that stood across from the sofa. He knew she felt more at home in her rooms, than in the rest of the manor.

"Yes, thank you." She opened the letter, and was surprised that it was addressed to Amy Malfoy, instead of Hermione Granger. "How did he know that I'm a Malfoy?" She had a curious expression on her face, trying to decipher this mystery.

"I think father wrote him a letter, explaining the situation. You'll have to talk to him. But that's not important! Did you get the Head Girl position, or not?" He asked her impatiently. She continued to read her letter and after a few seconds, nodded her head at her brother, who smiled. "I knew you would get it." He moved slowly and embraced, whispering congratulations in her ear. "Want to go downstairs and tell mother and father?"

"Yes, we'll go in a second, are you Head Boy? The letter didn't say who is."

"No, I'm not. You'll find out in two weeks on the train. Head Boy and Girl have to share a compartment in the train." Hermione looked shocked, as her brother told her this tidbit of information, she had read Hogwarts: A History countless times, but it hadn't mentioned this. "Let's go down now, mother and father will be pleased."

Together they made their way to the sun room, where her parents were drinking their morning tea. Every time Hermione saw her mother, she was in awe of her beauty, and wondered if she was as beautiful as her mother, she had seen the portraits on the walls and knew that almost every member of the Malfoy family was beautiful and she hoped she would be too.

"Mother, father, we got our Hogwarts letters today." Hermione never understood why Draco was always so formal towards their parents, even at home, surely it would be acceptable to show their feelings in the comforts of their own home. She saw the expectant look on her parents face and waited for Draco to continue his sentence, but seeing as he was waiting for her, she took the lead.

"I made Head Girl." She said with a small smile on her face, she didn't like to show off her accomplishments. Hermione was surprised when her mother almost jumped up from the sofa and hugged her, but had to smile at the gesture. Small things like hugs, made her feel more at home and she knew her mother would do everything in her power to make her feel at home.

"Congratulations sweetheart." She heard her father, Lucius Malfoy, say. She looked at him and smiled, she had so many questions for him, things she wanted to know that her mother couldn't and wouldn't answer her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Draco was now sitting on the empty sofa. Narcissa joined him there, patting on the knee, as if she was saying that it was already that he wasn't Head Boy.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime? Preferably alone?" She looked him in the eye, daring him to say no to his only daughter. Draco looked between his father and his sister, wondering what she wanted to talk to their father alone and was surprised as his father nodded, stood up and guided his sister out of the room.

"Mother, what was that about?" He asked his mother.

"They're going to have a father-daughter talk, that is much overdue. Tell me son, what do you think about a congratulatory dinner for Hermione? We could invite Ronald and Ginevra Weasley to join us, seeing as how they are her best friends." Narcissa looked excited at the prospect of having a small dinner party. "We could also invite Blaise and Theodore, then they could finally meet your sister."

"I think it's a good idea mother, but maybe you should ask Hermione about Blaise and Theodore before you invite them, I don't know how she feels about them, you know how terrible we Slytherins were or better yet, still are to her." Draco was happy his sister had forgiven him for all his mistakes after the war and that they weren't enemies when she found out, otherwise it would have been a catastrophe.

As Draco sat in the sun room he couldn't help but think back to the war, it had happened so fast, it still surprised him every morning that it was in fact over. With Dumbledore's help, Harry had been able to destroy the seven Horcruxes and kill the Dark Lord, after his death all the Death Eaters were arrested and sent to Azkaban to get the kiss. What surprised Draco the most, was that his father and Snape, weren't sent to Azkaban, because Dumbledore claimed that they were spies for the Order. Since the end of the war he had wanted to talk to his father about it, but couldn't find the courage to do it.

Whereas Draco was thinking about the past by himself, his father and sister were making their way to Lucius's library, where they could talk privately, as she had requested. Hermione was quite nervous about the talk she was going to have with her father, even if she didn't show it. As they reached the library, they took a seat opposite each other on armchairs. Lucius looked at his daughter, waiting for her to start talking, seeing as she wanted to talk to him and not the other way around.

"How did Professor Dumbledore know that I'm your daughter? I don't mind, but I would like to know."

"I went to visit him after we told you. I wanted to inform him, in case you would decide to go by Malfoy instead of Granger and he always has been a person I could confide in. I know you have a lot of questions and for once, I'm going to be completely honest with you, so ask away and if you at some point want me to take _Veritaserum, I will. I want you to be able to trust me and believe me when I say this, I'll do anything to make that happen." Hermione hadn't been expecting such a statement from her father, but was pleased none the less. _

_"Thank you for offering to take Veritaserum, but I don't think it will be necessary. I have to admit, some questions will be quite hard to answer, but I need to know, even if I don't really want to hear it. Why did you become a Death Eater? Why did you become a spy for the Order?" She knew these questions would be hard for him, but without his answers, she wouldn't be able to let go of the past and accept and call him, her father._

_"Both are easy answers. I became a Death Eater because it was expected of me, my father, Abraxas, was a close friend of the Dark Lord in Hogwarts, and one of his most faithful Death Eaters. I was raised to believe the same things I taught Draco and following the Dark Lord, was a natural step for me after school. I believed most of these things, until I found out your mother was pregnant, after that I wanted out, which obviously was impossible, so I became a spy instead. I knew I had to protect you and your brother and I know I didn't do a good job of it, but I would have sacrificed my own life, to make sure you both would have a future without him in it." He hoped his answer helped her understand him more. He wanted to able be to have a normal relationship with his daughter and not have her be afraid of him. "After you both were born, I did the best I could, to not hurt anyone. I'm sure you can remember the battle in the Department of _Mysteries, I threw hexes, but none that would seriously harm anyone."

"Yes, I remember that battle all too well, I still have the scars." Lucius looked surprised at this revelation, he didn't know she had been hurt during the battle. But then again, how was he supposed to know? He was sent to Azkaban right after the battle and when he came out, he hadn't seen many Death Eaters.

"Who hurt you and what did they do?" He asked, showing concern for his daughter.

"Dolohov, he sent a nasty curse at me, I don't really all that much, I only remember suffering from pain in my stomach and have the scars to remember me every day." She had to contain her tears as she thought about the curse shot at her, she couldn't remember what is was called but she would always remember the consequences. With moist eyes she told her father the rest. "Sadly, the scars aren't the only thing that I carry with me because of that day. I won't ever be able to give you grandchildren, because of Dolohov." Lucius didn't know how to react, he wasn't used to seeing woman react emotionally. He stood up from his armchair, sat himself on the arm of her armchairs and hugged his daughter, trying to comfort her, without words. As Hermione felt her father's arms around her, she began to cry, not being able to contain the tears anymore, she hadn't told many people about the scars and the curse, not even the Grangers knew about it. Lucius knew everything would be alright, she was alive and didn't suffer too much from the scars. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to help her lift this curse.


	8. The Revelation

_**Chapter 8: The Revelation**_

Hermione Granger apparated in front of the Burrow, her, now, third home. The house, if one could call it that, held so many fond memories for her. She slowly made her way to the door, when Mrs. Weasley came running out, with a big smile on her face. Before Hermione noticed, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." She said to the matriarch of the family, while trying to breath, seeing as the hug made it hard.

"How many times have I told, that you should call me Molly?" Chastised Molly. She led Hermione to the house and straight to the kitchen, where the twins, Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting. The young wasted no time in hugging everybody, but stopped in front of Harry, unsure of what to do. As she saw the hatred in his eyes, that he now held for her, she stepped back a bit.

"How long are you going to hate me Harry? Are you really going to turn your back on me, because my family happens to be the Malfoys? I stood by you, through everything! I helped you save Sirius, I supported you when everybody else turned their backs on you! I helped you during the Triwizard tournament, and this is how you repay me? By turning your back on me, when I, for the first time, need you? Shame on you." She had started out calmly, but once she got going, she started screaming. The Weasley family looked at the exchange between the two, unsure of what to do, nobody had ever seen Hermione scream at Harry, normally, Ron would get yelled at and it was always his own fault. Harry didn't say anything to Hermione, he simply got up and left the kitchen, without looking back. Hermione followed his movements with her yes, but didn't say anything else, she knew him well enough to leave him alone for the moment.

"Hermione, darling, do you want something to eat? I'll make you something." Hermione had to smile at Mrs. Weasleys attempt to make everything better with food.

"No, thank you Mrs. Weas-sorry-Molly." She corrected herself as she noticed the disapproving look she was getting from Molly. "I just came by personally to invite you all for a celebratory dinner at the Manor tomorrow night, my parents insisted I invite my friends to celebrate my being a Head Girl this year." As soon as she was finished, all the Weasleys hurried over to her and hugged her, congratulating her.

"Of course we'll all come Hermione. We're so happy for you, you deserve it. Do you know who Head Boy is?" Molly asked her. Molly knew that Ron would never have made it as a Head Boy and wasn't disappointed in him and Harry deserved a year off, where he could just relax, even if he still was Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"I had suspected Draco would be it, since he is second best, but he isn't, so I'll know on the train. Just so you know, dinner is formal, you know how the Malfoys can be. Well, I have to go, Narcissa wanted to take me to Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes and such." She waved and left through the front door.

Later that same day, Hermione was having tea with her mother in the sun room, they had just returned from Diagon Alley, Narcissa had worn a short time glamour charm, because Hermione still wasn't comfortable with being recognized as a Malfoy. They had gone to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they bought some new dressrobes that would refit after her transformation. Madame Malkin had been nice, but had asked too many questions for Hermione's taste, which she had told the witch. The Malfoy ladies had promised Draco, that they would all go buy their school books together, so they didn't stop at Flourish & Blotts, which irritated Hermione, she wanted more books for her library.

Even though the two women had spent the day together, Hermione still hadn't told her mother about Harry's reaction when she had seen him eaerlier, she didn't want her mother to think he wasn't supportive of her new life and all the changes that came with it. She was so deep in thought, that she almost hadn't heard what Narcissa was asking her.

"Honey, would you mind if Draco invited some of his friends? Just Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, they have been close, since they were in diapers, it would mean a lot to him if he could introduce you to them."

"They never were mean to me and never bullied me and my friends, so alright. I'll tell Draco later and also tell him he has to keep them under control, I don't want the Weasleys and the Grangers to feel uncomfortable. Cissa, I have a question." As her mother nodded, Hermione felt secure enough in continuing. "Do you want me to remove the glamour?" She bit her lip a bit, she was scared of Narcissas answer. Hermione had been thinking about it since she arrived at the manor and after two weeks had finally decided what she was going to do, and hoped her parents and friends would support her.

"You do that dear." Narcissa seemed to ponder on how to best answer her daughters question. "Well honey, I want you to be happy and if staying like this makes you happy, then I'll support and respect that decision. Let's just say, that if we had taken you back ten years ago, you would now look like a Malfoy, because you wouldn't have been able to make a decision alone. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She smiled a bit at her daughter as she rambled.

"Yes, I understand. I'm going to ask Lucius to change me back before dinner tomorrow night, so it we'll have a celebratory and a revelation dinner. I think it's time that I accept my new life, staying as Hermione will only stop me from acknowledging that I'm in fact a Malfoy. " As Hermione told her mother this, Narcissa smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything without cracking down. "I'm going to tell Lucius now, so that he'll have time to prepare, I heard it takes a lot out of someone to perform the counter charm. But before I go, I wanted to ask you to be in the room with me, when the change happens." Narcissa nodded once again and Hermione left the room, to search for her father. Hermione had read up on long lasting glamour charms and knew that it would take at least half an hour for her to completely change back. She would have asked Ron to be there with her, but she didn't know how much she would change and preferred to be in a bathrobe when she did it, with nothing beneath it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? Once I change you back, you'll never look like Hermione Granger ever again, because I can't change you again." Lucius Malfoy told his daughter, as they were standing in her library. His wife stood next to him, she was practically beaming. Draco hadn't been told about Hermione's change, they wanted to surprise him, together with the rest of the guests for tonight. Hermione only nodded, slightly nervous, even though she was certain it was the right decision.

Lucius performed the charm two hours before the guests were set to arrive, to give the counter charm more than enough time to wear off and for Hermione to get dressed, and then promptly left the room. He didn't want to see his daughter change, knowing this would be a perfect opportunity for mother and daughter to bond. He hoped that after this night, his daughter would finally be able to call them mother and father, instead of calling them by their first names, as it upset his wife greatly that she still didn't feel comfortable in calling them mother and father.

"The robe I've given you, will transform together with your appearance." Hermione nodded, showing that she had heard what her mother had said, which she had already heard a couple of times before, therefore not giving her mother much attention as she went over all the details again, she was too nervous. Narcissa sat on the sofa observing her daughter, she was slowly but certainly starting to change, her hair had already flattened out and was turning lighter. Throughout the transformation they didn't talk all that much, no words were necessary between the two witches. After the first signs of the transformation, Narcissa turned away and read her book, just like Hermione did.

Half an hour late, Narcissa looked at Hermione, Amy. She had platinum blond hair that became natural curls at the ends and reached below her shoulder blades. Her skin was almost like the color porcelain, but not as light as Draco's skin. Her almond shaped eyes were a deep silver, almost ocean blue color. Her body type was slender and feminine. She had beautiful, full eyebrows that framed her face and a smile that was kind and genuine. Her demeanor was shy, yet confident and so sweet. As Narcissa finished looking her up and down, she had to say she looked like an angel. Narcissa ushered her daughter to the mirror, where she looked shocked at her own reflection, she didn't even recognize herself and didn't anyone else would ever think she had been Hermione Granger.

"Darling, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think the name Hermione suits you anymore." Narcissa saw her daughter nod and had to smile, the memory of this day would stay with her until the day she dies. "I'll be back in ten minutes, just want to inform your father that the transformation went well. You can change in the mean time and I'll do your make up when I return, alright?" Again, Hermione only nodded.

When she was finally alone, she removed the robe and looked at her naked body. The little bit of cellulites she had had as Hermione had disappeared, her breasts and grown to a nice 32E size, which made her happy, seeing as she had always had small breasts and had hoped they would grow. She wasn't much taller than before, she was now 5,7 foot instead of 5,3 like she had been for the last two years. She had to dress fast, she had taken too much time in admiring her new body. She had just finished dressing as her mother knocked on the door. In less than ten minutes, Narcissa had put on her make-up and ushered her out of the room so that her brother and father could see her.

Together, mother and daughter made their way to the formal sitting room, where the Malfoy men and their guests were waiting for them. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were sitting together on of the couches, with Draco sitting on of the armchairs next to it. The youngest Weasleys and their mother, sat on the couch and Arthur sat on the armchair next to it. Lucius was providing drinks for his guests, and almost dropped what he was holding, when he saw his daughter descending the stairs.

"Mother, who the hell is that? And where is Hermione?" Draco was angry, he hadn't been told that there would be more guests, and he always wanted to know everything that was going around him.

"Well my dear son, if you hadn't opened your mouth, you would already know the answer, so please be quiet from now on. My dear guests, it's my pleasure to introduce my daughter, Amy Narcissa Malfoy, formerly known as Hermione Jane Granger." Blaise and Theodore didn't know what to say, they had known that Draco had a sister, but he must have forgotten to mention that it was Hermione Granger. Ginny was the first that reacted from the surprising news, she jumped up from the couch and run to her best friend, hugging her and telling her in her ear how hot she looked. Nobody knew what was being whispered between the two witches, but one look at Hermione's now blushing cheeks, showed them all it was nothing they wanted or needed to hear. As Hermione disentangled herself from Ginny, her father came up to her, kissed her on the cheek and whispered that she looked just a young Narcissa. The rest of the Weasleys followed suit and hugged her, only her brother still hadn't moved from his seat on the armchair. As Hermione looked at the two Slytherins sitting on the couch, she was that one of them was staring intently at her, which send goose bumps through her body.

"Well Draco, are you going to stare at me all night? Or are you actually going to say something? Maybe even introduce me to your friends?" She said, slightly irritated at her brother, she had expected much more from him. As she said his name, he looked at her and smirked.

"I always knew we Malfoys were the hottest people in magical Britain." In the background the siblings heard laughter. It seemed like the two groups were mingling and getting to know each other. Soon they were called by the House Elves to the dining room, where the small group had a fun, yet uneventful dinner, that is, until a unexpected guest arrived.


	9. The Unexpected Guest

_**Chapter 9: The Unexpected Guest**_

Every occupant in the room turned to look at the door, where the unexpected guest stood. He tried to cover up his surprise at seeing so many people at Hermione's gathering.

"Where is Hermione?" He asked, without greeting any of the other guests, as she didn't see Hermione sitting at the table, even though the Grangers were there.

"Potty, I know your parents weren't there to raise you, but try to be cordial, when in company of better wizards and witches." Draco said to Harry, the unexpected guest. "And if you can't recognize your own best friend, than that's your fault." Amy Malfoy stood and looked at her former best friend.

"What do you want Harry?" We were having a nice evening until you decided to barge in here without being invited." She saw her former best friend gasp and blink multiple times, it was clear to her that he didn't believe his eyes.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He asked flabbergasted.

"No, at least not anymore. Now it's Amy Narcissa Malfoy." She told him, with trademark Malfoy smirk on her lips.

"Wasn't it enough for you to be related to Death Eaters, do you have to look like one too? I bet your precious daddy already put the dark mark on your arm." He couldn't say more, as he was talking, Amy was approaching him, when he finally finished his tirade, she was already standing in front of him and slapped him across the face. She had never been so mad at anyone before, the anger left tears in her eyes and she turned her back to before he could see the traitorous tears. She took a minute to regain her composure, let her tears dry and turned back to face him.

"How dare you come into my family home? Uninvited at that and sprout profanities about my family? I had hoped to one day be able to forgive you for turning your back on me, but after today, I realize how childish I was being, I won't ever be able to forgive you." The traitorous tears had returned, leaving her vision a bit blurred. With the back of her hand, she furiously rubbed her eyes dry, then she cleared her throat and continued yelling at him. "Leave now, before my father hexes you into next year." She looked him in the eye, with a look of disdain, that not even Anthony Dolohov had received from her.

During her speech, everybody had been quiet and they were now waiting for what she would do next, some even hoped she would slap him again. They were all equally stunned, when she just turned around and left the room, without saying another word.

The boys, them being Ron, Draco, Blaise and Theodore, stood up and escorted the savior of the Wizarding World out of the room. Ginny noticed that nobody went after Amy, to see if she was alright after her confrontation with her former best friend. Suddenly the red haired girl stood up and ran after her best friend. As all the children had something to do, the adults resumed eating, except Narcissa. Lucius noticed this and tried to coerce her into eating more.

"No Lucius, I won't eat until I know that everything is alright with my baby girl." Lucius shook his head, he knew it was pointless to dry and dissuade her. Narcissa stood up and left through the same door as Ginny and Amy had.

Meanwhile in the garden, Ginny had found Amy, sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. She silently made her way to the bench and took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Ginny, why is he such an idiot? Why can't he support me like I had supported him all these years? "

"I don't know Her- I mean Amy" The younger girl said, while gathering the sobbing girl in her arms. She wasn't able to say anything else, because Mrs. Malfoy was walking towards them. As she saw Narcissa Malfoy approaching them, she realized that the older woman really loved her daughter.

"Miss Weasley, why don't you go back inside and finish your dinner? I'll stay here with Amy." The older woman told her quietly but sternly. The younger girl nodded and stood up.

"We'll talk later Amy, alright?" Even though it was dark, she could see the older girl nodding her head.

"Darling, tell me what's going on. I'm quite aware of what happened a few minutes ago, but why didn't you tell us that he didn't support you and your new life?" Her mother asked, as she took a seat on the place Ginny had just vacated.

"I don't know. I guess I had hoped he would realize his mistake and beg me for forgiveness. Guess I was wrong about that."

"Darling, I know that it's been hard for you to get used to your new life and having one of your best friends turning his back on you doesn't make it any easier, but I promise it will get easier. And whatever happens, your father, your brother and I will always be there to help you. We're Malfoys, we stick together."

"I've always been an optimist, but Harry's reaction has showed me that no amount of optimism will solve my problems or change people's opinions about me." Narcissa nodded, not sure what she should say, she had never had such good friendships as Amy had.

The Malfoy woman continued talking for another hour, until it was too cold to site outside without coats on. In the meantime Lucius and Draco had asked the guests to leave and assured them that they were always welcome at the manor to visit Amy. After the guests had left, the Malfoy men had retreated to the family parlor, where they nursed their drinks. That is where the woman found them. Both men thought that Narcissa was looking content after her long talk with her daughter, whereas Amy was looking exhausted. Their suspicions were confirmed when Amy announced that she would be going to her room, to read before she went to bed.

"Goodnight father, mother, Draco."

"Wait, I'll walk you to your room, the boys are waiting for me upstairs." Draco said, as he too made his way out of the room. After they had both left and their parents could hear their footsteps on the stairs, they started talking about everything that had transpired this evening. Lucius poured his wife a drink, before talking to her.

"How did you talk with her go?" He was quite a bit concerned about her well-being, because he hadn't been able to protect throughout her childhood. Many would be surprised at his concern, because he didn't show it in public, that is why he didn't follow his wife outside.

"It went quite well, she opened up to me and told me everything that has been worrying her. I think this talk was a great step in bettering my relationship with her. " She told her husband with a small smile playing on her lips. "I hope that everything will get better after tonight. How did the rest of our guests react to Harry Potter's surprise visit?"

"They apologized profusely for the profanities Potter said and seemed to be quite ashamed of him." He said with a smirk on his face, he was glad that everyone thought the boy was obnoxious for just walking in his home. "Mrs. Weasley left after you went to search for our daughter, muttering something about teaching that boys some manners." The lady of the Manor had to laugh, as she imagined Molly Weasley yelling at the boy, who she considered as one of her sons.

"We'll have to have a makeup dinner, I almost can't believe that something like that happened at our Manor. I've never been so embarrassed."

"Cissa, calm down. They didn't even care, they are used to sudden outbursts, like the ones we had at dinner, it's always chaotic at their home." He said with a tone of disdain, he may learn to be around them without insulting them, but that didn't that he would ever like them.

As Amy made her way to breakfast the next morning, the events of the previous night kept running through her mind. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized there was someone walking beside her, until she heard someone say good morning to her. "Good morning, Miss Malfoy." She jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. She had learned to let her guard down after the final battle, not being afraid of her own shadow anymore.

"Good morning to you too, Mister Nott." She smiled a bit at him, embarrassed to be seen in her pajamas, she hadn't changed yet.

"May I accompany you to breakfast?" He asked, offering the blushing girl his arm. Without replying, she hooked her arm through his. Together they made their way to the dining room, where Lucius was already eating his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. As they arrived, Theodore helped her seat herself, kissed her knuckles and then left her side to sit opposite her. His actions left Amy giggling, something she usually didn't do. At the sound of laughter, Lucius looked up from his paper and stared at the teenagers for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his lips, he would have to talk to Mr. Nott later. The three of them enjoyed their breakfast in silence, not wanting disturb the peace. When they were almost ready, Draco and Blaise came marching in, looking overly tired.

"Brother dearest, didn't you sleep at all?" Amy asked, a bit concerned about her brothers appearance. Draco smirked, before replying.

"Of course I slept, don't be silly. Blaise and I exaggerated a bit with our wizarding chess competition." Amy laughed at that, she had always suspected that her brother was competitive and it was nice to know that she was once again right. Before she had time to say something to him, her came into the dining room, looking quite upset at the teenagers.

"Why aren't you ready yet? We made plans to go to Diagon Alley today, to buy your school supplies." Both children looked surprised at their mother, haven totally forgotten about their plans for the day.

"Mother, we'll be ready in half an hour, if that's alright with you."Her mother nodded and the kids finished eating their meal as quickly as possible and all left together for their rooms. Luckily they all their own rooms and bathrooms, which meant no one would have to wait.


End file.
